A Trip to the Supermarket
by Remchlomany
Summary: Sucky!title is sucky. When Liechtenstein starts her period for the first time, Switzerland must step into his big-brother role and take her to get supplies. Switzerland and Liechtenstein, hints of future Austria/Switzerland.


**Don't I feel cool. My first Hetalia fic, and it's with characters I know little about. **

**YEAH. I CHALLENGED MYSELF.**

**Anyways, this is for my like, fabulous Ariana, even though it's quite a bit different from what she requested, and for Car- Daphne, who I annoyed for an entire day because she's my Switzerland expert. **

**

* * *

**

"Austria, can we talk about later? I've got work to do, and… you want me to do what with you?... A… Concert… No! I will not… you know what, fine! I'll go with you to your stupid opera or whatever. But only because I want to see it, and you're offering a free ticket! Not because I want to go with-"

"Switzerland..?" a quiet voice asked from the doorway.

Switzerland spun around in his chair, effectively wrapping the phone cord around it. He straightened up, seeing Liechtenstein standing half-hidden in the doorway, hands clasped behind her back and looking quite worried. "Oh! Hallo, Liech," He said as he promptly hung up the phone.

At Austria's house, Austria stared at the phone in confusion as the line went dead. Hungary tapped her toe impatiently beside him. "Well? Did he say yes..?" Austria paused, then nodded, not being entirely sure. "Well, then, come on! We're going out shopping for alcohol, mod music, and lube." She mumbled under her breath "And I need an HD camera…" Austria's face as he was dragged outside was priceless.

Back at Switzerland's house, Liechtenstein replied to Switzerland with, "Brother, I went to the bathroom, and I found I started my menstrual cycle."

Switzerland was so surprised that he fell backwards out of his chair.

"You did what now?" Switzerland inquired as he untangled the phone cord and righted his chair.

"I started my period… I was wondering if we could go to the store and buy some supplies," Liechtenstein replied calmly, taking a few steps into Switzerland's office.

Switzerland's brow furrowed in confusion. "Supplies? You mean, bullets and gun cleaning kits and bullet-resistant vests?" he questioned.

Liechtenstein softly shook her head, making her short blonde hair shake in a way that resembled a washing machine. "No, brother. I mean feminine hygiene products, like tampons, and pads. I need them, and I know they cost money, but they're essential in this situation. I have a spare tampon Hungary gave me last time I saw her, but…"

Switzerland nodded. "Alright. Let's go. I should get this over with before my other work." He walked out of his office instinctually reaching his hand behind him, for Liechtenstein to hold. Which she did.

"Brother, are you sure you have time for this right now? I could always have Hungary lend me some of hers…" Liechtenstein spoke.

"No," Switzerland spoke over his shoulder, "I don't want you going over to… _his_ house. I am perfectly fine with going shopping with you for things you need." Though, in all honesty, he was worried about the price…

_Later…_

The bright lights illuminated Switzerland and Liechtenstein as they walked down the supermarket aisle. Switzerland didn't even think to be embarrassed as he approached the feminine hygiene section. To him, this was just another mission, another assignment from his boss or someone else: go to store, and pick up supplies. There was no reason to be ashamed, especially since Liechtenstein's presence explained everything to judgmental passersby. He reached the feminine hygiene section, then stopped, which caused Liechtenstein to run into his back. He mumbled a quick apology.

Turning to the shelving, he started picking up different boxes. After a few minutes, he decided he was glad he was not a woman; everything about these seemed horribly confusing. There were too many different types. 'Extra Strength', 'Assorted Pack', 'Easy Dispenser', and that was just the tampons. Finally, Switzerland decided on a pack of medium-sized tampons and a box of pads, also medium. They were the cheapest he could find in that type.

As they made their way up to the register, Liechtenstein quietly asked out of curiosity, "Brother, have you ever had a girlfriend?"

Switzerland stopped in his tracks and spun around. "Was?" he asked in German, crinkling his brow a bit.

Liechtenstein repeated her question, "I wondered if you've ever had a girlfriend."

Switzerland frowned for a moment, then answered Liechtenstein, "No. I've never had a girlfriend. Now, come on. Let's pay for this so we can go home."

The small supermarket wasn't very busy, so Switzerland easily found an empty register. Placing the meager two boxes onto the conveyor belt. The young girl working the cash register giggled at him. He glared at her, and said, "Make any judgments, and I shoot."

Switzerland had never seen a cashier work more quickly.

Placing the two purchased boxes under his arm, he started to make his way towards the door, Liechtenstein in tow. Suddenly, he ran face-first into someone. "Watch where you're going, idiota!" he snapped. He reached for his gun, until he saw who he'd run into. "… Austria."

Hungary popped out from behind Austria as the aristocrat blushed. "Oh, hello Switzerland! Hello Liech! Austria and I came here to buy some… things," she sniggered. Austria's blush went deeper as Switzerland saw the bottle of lube he'd bought.

"… Oh. Well, we have to go. We don't have time for you. Goodbye," Switzerland muttered curtly, as he pulled Liechtenstein out the door.

He had to remind himself several times that he was _only_ going to the opera because he wanted to see it, not because of Austria.

* * *

**I might leave this as a oneshot... dunno yet...**

**Lemon squares to my beta sisters, Daphne and Lauren, for... beta'ing... and to everyone who reviews.**


End file.
